deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Wolf 91
Wolf, I understand that you want the show to continue, but please do not leave these ads up for long. In about a week I might delete them. If you have news, i recommend posting them ONLY on the front page. Pikazilla (talk) 14:10, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Pikazilla, Don't worrie I deleted them all. Sorry about it I just wanted Deadlist Warrior to come back so we could see more warriors. RE: What are you talking about I did't spam when the block ended infackt I got rid of the links in the comment I made and made them say something else. (Is there an E-Con for Face Slap here?) The fact that you edited those comments, might be the reason. Sometimes you're better off not touching your mistakes. Alockwood1 (talk) 18:31, August 19, 2014 (UTC) RE: Why not I think I can answer At the moment, your constant begging is annoying him, so he's ignoring you. My advice would be to sit tight, take care of this site, and maybe in a year or so, he'll let you onto Deadliest Fiction. But, until then, Don't pester him. I mean, if you pester him enough, he might ban you from this site too. So, like I said, just maintain this site, don't pester him, and he might rethink your ban, in a year or so. Alockwood1 (talk) 12:46, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Ok thanks. Vandal I think we may have a vandal on this wiki. This anon, , removed the entire contents of the Nest of Bees page. I have restored it, but I think we may need to have them blocked. Deathblade 100 (talk) 21:41, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Wolf 91 (talk) 04:33, January 16, 2015 (UTC)Thank's for letting me know and Don't worrie I blocked him so he can't edit this wiki for 6 months (thou I may change it to a year).Wolf 91 (talk) 04:33, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Question Should we make a musculata page? Deathblade 100 (talk) 06:08, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Wolf 91 (talk) 19:42, February 14, 2015 (UTC)I don't know do you think we should (what was a musculata a type of Armor that Hanniba wore)?Wolf 91 (talk) 19:42, February 14, 2015 (UTC) The Mongol page needs to be fixed. And yes, in answer to your question, Musculata is the armour used by Hannibal. Deathblade 100 (talk) 21:40, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Wolf 91 (talk) 04:34, March 5, 2015 (UTC)Ok I'll make the Maculata Page.Wolf 91 (talk) 04:34, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Wolf 91 (talk) 04:38, March 5, 2015 (UTC)Wait thier's already the Bronze Cuirass pageWolf 91 (talk) 04:38, March 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: Multiple Weap Cat It seems harmless, but the name is too long. Shorten it to: "Weapons with Many Users" or something similar. Pikazilla (talk) 03:48, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Wolf 91 (talk) 18:27, March 1, 2015 (UTC)I just tryed to but when I clicked the editor thier was No Rename. I might have to try again later.Wolf 91 (talk) 18:27, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Wolf 91 (talk) 19:05, March 2, 2015 (UTC)What about the Curved Swords Category he made should we keep that too?Wolf 91 (talk) 19:05, March 2, 2015 (UTC) I'm suggesting we should have a sub-category like "Win and Lose Weapons". You know like weapons that had multiple users but if they had at least one win and one loss in the edges. Sorry, that was me by the way. I forgot to sign. Deathblade 100 (talk) 05:36, March 30, 2015 (UTC) User:Tigerman0044 Hey, guys. Tigerman0044 here. I have an idea for a category. In the "simulation" or final battle. A category for the weapons that delivered the killing blow in the battle. (Like the khanda, makrigga, etc.) tell me what you think before I make it. Tigerman0044 (talk) 01:18, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Wolf 91 (talk) 02:16, April 1, 2015 (UTC)I suppose that Idea is alright.Wolf 91 (talk) 02:16, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Question Could you add the Xipho to the Final Blow Weapons category? Deathblade 100 (talk) 02:04, July 13, 2015 (UTC) I can't, it's protected User:Tigerman0044 Did you know what happened to the "Hashashin" page and the one about Rashid Ad-Din Sinan? PersianHashashin (talk) 01:41, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Wolf 91 (talk) 18:20, October 3, 2015 (UTC)What do you mean and I don't remamber a Hashashin page on this Deadlist Warrior Wiki?Wolf 91 (talk) 18:20, October 3, 2015 (UTC) I'm pretty sure their was. They innacuratly had throwing knives as a long ranged weapon. They had a poison khanjar and a composit or recurve bow, they even had incidiary bombs. I can't be making this up. I remmeber reading a battle about Rashid Ad-Din Sinan vs a Samurai warlord or something. Does any of this ring a bell? PersianHashashin (talk) 18:29, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Wolf 91 (talk) 18:31, October 3, 2015 (UTC)Are you sure your not talking about another wiki called the deadlist fiction wiki, cause theat wiki has a Hashashin page but I don't remamber seeing on on this perticuler wiki?Wolf 91 (talk) 18:31, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Oh, thanks. And sorry for wasting your time. PersianHashashin (talk) 18:42, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Wolf 91 (talk) 19:04, October 3, 2015 (UTC)Hay don't feel bad, it's an honest mistake.Wolf 91 (talk) 19:04, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Rodent And here's a troublemaker. http://deadliestwarrior.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/208.98.152.91. Have fun dealing with him. Alockwood1 (talk) 01:04, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Wolf 91 (talk) 16:50, October 22, 2015 (UTC)And thanks for fixing his mess and letting me know about him, he wont be able to bother this wiki again for another 3 years.Wolf 91 (talk) 16:50, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Nuisance Hey, I've found who keeps putting pages into the "Special Forces" category. Tell us what you think about it. Deathblade 100 (talk) 01:27, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Wolf 91 (talk) 04:50, October 25, 2015 (UTC)I guss we admins can allow it. What's the harm? What do you guys think?Wolf 91 (talk) 04:50, October 25, 2015 (UTC) If it's okay with you than it's okay. I just don't think that the Knight, Rajput, SWAT, GSG-9, Gurkhas and French Foreign Legion should be in it, though. Deathblade 100 (talk) 06:14, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Wolf 91 (talk) 16:57, October 25, 2015 (UTC)Well then explane that to him.Wolf 91 (talk) 16:57, October 25, 2015 (UTC) I've found another . He defaced the Viking page, which I've fixed up now, and I'll leave you to deal with him. Deathblade 100 (talk) 09:19, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Above vandal defaced a few others - get the Big Ban Hammer and pound him like a nail into a plank of wood. Alockwood1 (talk) 20:05, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Found another Nut http://deadliestwarrior.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:38.122.26.106 - being a bit of a nussance - asking questions that don't belong on certain posts. Alockwood1 (talk) 02:53, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Wolf 91 (talk) 05:11, November 13, 2015 (UTC)Ok, I think I'll just ask him\her to stop.Wolf 91 (talk) 05:11, November 13, 2015 (UTC) You might want to hit him with the hammer. Alockwood1 (talk) 03:10, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Same Nut, different computer He's at it again, on another computer. http://deadliestwarrior.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/71.88.148.87 Deal with him. Alockwood1 (talk) 20:41, November 17, 2015 (UTC) He's at it again http://deadliestwarrior.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/38.122.26.106 - Please ban him for life, along with the other computer he was using. Alockwood1 (talk) 02:15, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Hold Up Before we ban the kid for life, might want to get his side of the story - he might be an okay kid after all, just likes to gab, like that kid at the parties, like a little brother. Alockwood1 (talk) 02:32, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Wolf 91 (talk) 02:53, November 22, 2015 (UTC)You know what, Your right.Wolf 91 (talk) 02:53, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Big nut Found a repeat offender. http://deadliestwarrior.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/75.149.8.121 Ban him. Alockwood1 (talk) 20:55, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Don't worry Worst comes to worst, I'll get help from Leo and them, over on Deadliest Fiction. Alockwood1 (talk) 20:12, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Suggestion You may want to promote me to Buracrate or something, until you get back. Alockwood1 (talk) 20:26, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Suggestion You may want to promote me to Buracrate or something, until you get back. Alockwood1 (talk) 20:27, June 29, 2016 (UTC) I would love to but I don't know how to do that.Wolf 91 (talk) 00:06, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Talk to Leo, he would know. Alockwood1 (talk) 02:45, June 30, 2016 (UTC) I wasn't sure which was which - Admin would be fine. Alockwood1 (talk) 19:08, June 30, 2016 (UTC) So how can I promote you to Admin?Wolf 91 (talk) 23:29, July 10, 2016 (UTC) I don't know - might be something you do on my page. Alockwood1 (talk) 01:47, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Vandal Here's a vandal that seems to be proud of his penis size - feel free to chop it off for him. http://deadliestwarrior.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/204.187.76.155 Alockwood1 (talk) 20:05, November 9, 2016 (UTC) Vandal This guy likes penises, or something. http://deadliestwarrior.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/50.136.108.67 Alockwood1 (talk) 22:29, November 25, 2016 (UTC) I just took care of him.Wolf 91 (talk) 23:11, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Yeah - "Made it better". (lol) Alockwood1 (talk) 23:51, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Hello Not sure if you still get on but I logged in after about 2 years, I remember when this wiki was blooming a lot. I missed it. >Idk why but your last 2 messages somehow got deleted after I posted this.... How you been doing?Sasha Martin (talk) 02:54, March 11, 2017 (UTC) I am doing ok.Wolf 91 (talk) 03:07, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Another Vandal This guy has done some vandalism. http://deadliestwarrior.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/122.58.166.103 - Have fun dealing with him. Alockwood1 (talk) 01:11, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Vandal Found another troublemaker. http://deadliestwarrior.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/203.104.11.27 Take care of him. Alockwood1 (talk) 00:17, November 24, 2017 (UTC) Wolf 91 (talk) 06:46, November 24, 2017 (UTC)Your welcom.Wolf 91 (talk) 06:46, November 24, 2017 (UTC) Ninja/Pirate Blog Hey Wolf, I just letting you know that I posted two blogs; a Ninja and a Pirate blog. I had them on a different wiki, but that wiki is kicking me out. So I need to move it here. It's a blog so it's not to interfere with the actual pages. Pikazilla (talk) 23:19, March 16, 2018 (UTC) Wolf 91 (talk) 00:01, March 21, 2018 (UTC)Cool, have fun with it.Wolf 91 (talk) 00:01, March 21, 2018 (UTC) Tier List Hey Wolf. Just letting you know that I'm creating a 'tier list' for the warriors. It's going to be a blog most likely. Keep an eye out for it. Pikazilla (talk) 19:05, June 22, 2018 (UTC) Wolf 91 (talk) 00:57, June 23, 2018 (UTC)Thanks for telling me.Wolf 91 (talk) 00:57, June 23, 2018 (UTC) Thanks Wolf. Check out my other blogs in the meantime. I should finish the blog early next week: I think I got it done. I will mention that it doesn't precisely match the DW results, but that's because I can't depict gaps of the armors and I am giving the Pirate a musket simply because I don't see why the Knight didn't just exploit the crossbow's range advantage. Pikazilla (talk) 12:28, June 23, 2018 (UTC) https://deadliestwarrior.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Pikazilla/DW_Tier_List Here it is. Let me know what you think! Pikazilla (talk) 21:14, June 29, 2018 (UTC) Wolf 91 (talk) 21:31, June 29, 2018 (UTC)Wow good job Pikazilla, it seems pretty interasting.Wolf 91 (talk) 21:31, June 29, 2018 (UTC) Thanks man! Pikazilla (talk) 15:01, June 30, 2018 (UTC) Worst Weapons Blog Hey Wolf. I posted a new blog about the worst weapons of DW. Check it out when you can. https://deadliestwarrior.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Pikazilla/Deadliest_Roast Pikazilla (talk) 21:30, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Wolf 91 (talk) 04:48, November 10, 2018 (UTC)Thanks for telling me about the blog it pretty interasting, I think that some of thous weapons may have been more for hurting/hindering an enemy insted of actually killing them, like with the Nonlethal Weapons. By the way, I once thought about making pages on this fandom for the pigs and ballistic gel bodys that the weapons were teasted on during the show, what do you think?Wolf 91 (talk) 04:48, November 10, 2018 (UTC) I was aware of the nonlethal weapons; that's why I didn't mention the Spit of Poison or Black Egg. But at least these weapons compensated by being portable and designed to stun. The nonlethal weapons I did mention failed to compensate. Maybe you can make a Test Dummy page or something similar to show all the test dummies; clay pots, pigs, gel, targets, ect... Pikazilla (talk) 16:41, November 11, 2018 (UTC) Vandal And another nutjob. https://deadliestwarrior.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/96.51.141.191. Get rid of him. Alockwood1 (talk) 02:45, October 31, 2019 (UTC) Found a Joker This guy likes to laugh. Let's wipe that smile off his face. https://deadliestwarrior.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/199.216.82.88 hahahahaha indeed! Alockwood1 (talk) 23:49, November 4, 2019 (UTC)